Ro-kun to Lu-chan
by Skygirl4
Summary: As they were stargazing, they see a shooting star, and they accidentally wish to become 3 again, only way to return to normal, kiss the person they love! Adopted from Little Ms. Pumpkin
1. Chapter 1

**Ro-kun to Lu-chan**

**Chapter One: Wish**

**No Ones POV**

It's 8:30 pm and Team Natsu, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel and Levy, and the Sabertooth mages, Yukino, Rufus, Minerva, Orga, Sting and Rouge, are at Magnolia Park because it's the end on the festival,

"Natsu-san come and fight me!" Sting says challenging Natsu

"Come and get me!" Natsu said smirking

"shut up, the both of you!" Gray shouted

"Shut up stripper/Gray!" The two shouted in sync

"So noisy…" Lucy said as she stood up walking away from the noise

"Annoying, I'm not interested, I guess I can go take a walk or something" Rouge said standing up as well

8:35 pm

Lucy is sitting under a Sakura tree and Rouge is on the other side who is enjoying the peace and quiet

"Oh, Cheney-san, what are you doing?"

"…"

"Oh, sorry I thought you were awake" Lucy said apologetically

"Just call me Rouge, Heartfilia-san"

"Umm, only if you call me Lucy"

About 10 awkward seconds later…

**At the guild festival**

They all noticed that Rouge and Lucy are missing, they found them sitting under a Sakura tree

"What the hell…" Natsu growled

"That's new…" Sting smirked

"Keep quiet or I'll kill you" Erza and Minerva threatened, trying to hide their blush

"They look really adorable…" Yukino and Levy giggled

"This will be remembered in my memory" Rufus chuckled

"Ryos and Bunnygirl, gihi

"Cute?" the guys said in sync

"All of you shut up and lets watch them" Erza demanded

**9:00**

Meanwhile Lucy and Rouge were sitting beside each other

"Rouge, look a shooting star!" Lucy pointed

"What do you wish for?" Rouge asked

"I'm not sure, what about you?"

"I wanna go back in time and…"

"Be young again, cute Rouge-kun"

"Maybe, maybe not"

Then suddenly the shooting star came down and _**Crash!**_, the shooting star, crashed in front of them, Rouge hugged Lucy to protect her…

A few moments later…

A spirit appeared in front of them, she looked like Mirajane with her long silver hair, her eyes were a pretty red, and she wore a cloak with pink edges and a simple glittery black dress a little above her ankle, she sat on a floating stuffed yellow star with a smiling face encrusted into it

Hello! I'm a shooting star! I'll grant your wish!

"Wait who are you?" Lucy and Rouge asked in unison, meanwhile the rest of the group in forced to hide in the bush by Erza and Minerva, threatened to be killed if they didn't

"Oh, my name isn't that important, Ms. Heartfilia, honour to see you, the Celestial Spirit King has bragged about you that you are the best celestial mage he has ever met! He actually wont shut up… OH is this your boyfriend?

"NO!" Lucy and Rouge shouted in unison to the spirit, faces red that would put Erzas to shame

"Oh well, I'll grant your wish, Ms. Heartfilia, Mr. 'Not her boyfriend'

"Wait what!" they shouted, a second later, they were encased in a sphere of light, resembling Juvias water lock

POP! It busted as the rest of the group ran to their aid

"I need to leave, and the only way to break the spell is to kiss the person you love~! I need to leave now and grant other peoples wishes, ciao!" The woman chirped gleefully, the rest of the group dumbfounded on what happened

**A few minutes later**

The rest of the group stared at them in shock, not believing what they are witnessing, then the two woke up,

"Oww, what happened? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rouge asked, a little pissed off at the way that they were looking at him

"What the hell happened, why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked, also a bit pissed that they were staring at her

Then the two shocked and screamed

"They turned into little kids, so KAWAII" Yukino yelled

"Lu-chan you look adorable!" Levy admitted

"Look, chibi Rouge is cute!" Sting laughed, insulting Rouge

"Shut up! Shadow dragons roar!" he yelled, but failed as Sting dodged the attack

"Magic looks the same, only their appearances changed… anyway KAWAII" Erza yelled

"I agree, Erza" Minerva nodded

"Be quiet, I'll call Virgo to ask her if she knows what's happened to us… hey don't hug me!"

"Blondie…" Sting said

"Put me down!" Rouge and Lucy said in sync, flailing their arms and legs trying to get them to let go

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" Lucy shouted, cutely, then Virgo and Loke appeared

'Hime…?" Both spirits said and looked at her, then Loke hugged Lucy, then Rouge kicked him

"Oh… you look cute and small down there, did you do anything to my little Hime?" Loke sarcastically purred at the two

"Loke put me down or I'll close your gate, by the way, do you know a spirit that grants wishes?"

"Oh, Her? Well, you encountered a very troublesome spirit, she has the same personality as Mira, and she's always granting wishes, we rarely see her" Loke explained

"Hime, punishment?"

"No punishment Virgo, can you get me and Rouge some clothes that fit us?"

"Yes Hime"

**5 seconds later**

"I have clothes"

"Thank you, Virgo, you can go back, and Loke put me down!" Lucy shouted

Meanwhile with Rouge

"You should stay like this forever…" Minerva explained

"I shall remember this in my… OWW why'd you kick me?"

"Remember this and I'll kill you…" Rouge said with a murderous aura surrounding him

"Fro thinks Rouge looks cute…"

"Ryos, you and Bunny Girl look cute, make him the new Mascot of Sabertooth Gihi"

"Put me down now!" Rouge yelled at Orga, then both groups put Lucy and Rouge on the ground, then Lucy walked over to Rouge

"Here Rouge wear this for now…"

"Thanks…"

"Young Love~" Mira chirped

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" everyone excluding Rouge and Lucy because they are busy changing

"When they turned into kawaii kids, Lu-Chan and Ro-kun look cute together right?" Mira teased Rouge and Lucy as they just finished dressing

"We will bring Luce back to normal!" Natsu, Gray and Laxus said in sync

"Aye!"

"We will turn rouge back to normal before hes had a chance to kill me!" Orga, Rufus and Sting shouted in unison

"If anyone can do it, Sting-kun can!" Lector bragged

"Juvia thinks love rival is aborable…"

"Lucy is indeed cute!" Erza and Yukino shouted

"Ryos is very cute too… gihi"

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"But Ro-kun, you are very cute…"

"…Ro-kun?.." Rouge asked with a bit of blush on his cheeks, which made the others snicker…

"Yup, you're a kid now, so your name is Ro-kun!" Lucy shouted cutely

"Thanks… Lu-chan…" he said, avoiding her eyes trying to hide his blush, which made the boys laugh…

"Ryos… you can't date her, her you're too young!" Laxus shouted, which made him angry and he glared at him, but the rest didn't look scared because Rouge looked kinda cute when he was angry

"My partner is pretty cute tight Lector, he's cute and small…" Sting snickered

"Fro thinks so too"

"Aye"

"STING SHUT THE HELL UP" Rouge yelled

"Laxus, put me down!" Lucy yelled

"Laxus, you look like you had a daughter…" The girls teased him

"Hey, yeah and Minerva looks like Rouges mom…" Sting teased, but instead he got a slap in the face…

"SHUT UP!" Laxus and Minerva yelled at them

"Now Lu-chan and Rouge-san, the spirit said that if you don't wanna be kids, kiss the person you looove" Levy rolled her tounge

"Who is the person?" Mira asked

At the moment Lucy and Rouge's face were flushed

"Luce likes me!" Natsu roared

"Shut up flame brain, Lucy likes me!" Gray yelled

"Gray-sama, Love rival…"

"I wonder who Rouge likes…" Yukino asks

"Fro knows! It's mmmmffffffff" Frosch tries to say, but Rouge covers his mouth

"Don't tell them Fro!" rouge nervously said

"Oh so my partner has a secret that he didn't tell me" Sting smirked

Now the whole group evilly grinned and gleamed like Mira's

"I won't tell!" Lucy and Rouge shouted in unison

**Hello everyone, so first off, I DO NOT own the plot of this fanfiction, all the plot credit goes to Little Ms. Pumpkin,**

**I did ask her first,**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, this one is much longer than my other fanfics, so, yeah, this took me about half an hour to write, **

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	2. Gomenasai

Hey guys, Sky here, so sorry that I haven't really been updating, but, yeah I don't really have an excuse, I'm just really sorry, they should, I repeat SHOULD be out before Halloween, at least a few, I'm sorry, its just with adjusting back into school, I can't write all day, and I've made plans with some friends, so gomenasai,

I've been writing all that I can, but my life is really busy, I hope you'll all forgive me, but I'm putting up a poll on my profile on which story I should work on, so, yeah, sorry

Bye and thanks for your understanding~!


	3. Sorry

_**Hey guys, **_

**I've decided to take a little break,**

**Y'know, like Christmas,**

**A break,**

**I'm running out of ideas,**

**So I'm taking a break, as I've said for the few last sentences,**

**I'm going to take this time and think of ideas,**

**Bye and sorry for the inconvenience~!**


End file.
